Flame-Tailed Lucia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 811016 |no = 8150 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 50, 55, 60, 65, 100, 105, 110, 115, 240 |normal_distribute = 10, 5, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 5, 50 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 50, 52, 54, 56, 58, 60, 62, 100, 102, 104, 106, 108, 110, 112, 240 |bb_distribute = 6, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 6, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 54 |bb_totaldistr = 90 |sbb_frames = 50, 51, 52, 56, 58, 60, 62, 64, 66, 68, 70, 72, 74, 76, 100, 102, 104, 106, 108, 110, 112, 114, 116, 118, 120, 122, 124, 126, 128, 240 |sbb_distribute = 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 36 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An otherworldly deity from an unknown dimension, Lucia possessed a special ability to grow stronger by assimilating other beings. Deemed too much of a threat by the Greater Gods, her divine soul was sealed away within Ishgria and she lost most of her power. Flung into Grand Gaia and forgotten by the Gods, Lucia bided her time, devouring spirits. After regaining a fraction of her power, Lucia went after lesser Gods one by one in secret. As her power and confidence soared back, her will set on only one focus - to retrieve the soul that had been stripped from her. When the portal linking Grand Gaia and Ishgria opened, Lucia's opportunity came at long last.. |summon = Ufufu~ For a millenia I have ruled my world. Can you truly handle me, Summoner? |fusion = All that I've lost.. Will finally be restored. Now become one with me! |evolution = | hp_base = 3857 |atk_base = 1477 |def_base = 1267 |rec_base = 1267 | hp_lord = 5510 |atk_lord = 2110 |def_lord = 1810 |rec_lord = 1810 | hp_anima = 6252 |rec_anima = 1612 |atk_breaker = 2308 |def_breaker = 1612 |def_guardian = 2008 |rec_guardian = 1711 |def_oracle = 1711 |rec_oracle = 2107 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 27 |ls = Heavenly Assimilation |lsdescription = Boosts critical damage and Fire, Light elemental damage |lsnote = 75% boost to critical damage, 50% boost to elemental damage for Fire and Light types |lstype = Attack |bb = Infernal Flux |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Scorching Equipoise |sbbdescription = 30 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, largely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & 1 turn Atk, Def reduction for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% boost to Spark damage, 10% chance to reduce 20% Atk and Def stats (added to attack) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 440 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = 811017 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Fire Totem |evomats4 = Metal Mimic |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Day 20 Giveaway of Brave Frontier 2nd Anniversary *5th Anniversary Giveaway: Oct. 17, 00:00 PST - Nov. 13, 23:59 PST (2018) |notes = *Lucia was a winning Unit Art Contest 2015 entry drawn by AstarothArts. |addcat = |addcatname = }}